


What He Wants

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [14]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Double Penetration, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night between the Trinity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [What He Wants/他之所欲](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286415) by [BlackGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackGray/pseuds/BlackGray)



There were few sights in life that had the sensual impact of two lovers who fully trusted one another taking the time to make love to one another. Diana waited, enjoying just that sight, as Bruce kissed and licked at Kal's skin, making the Kryptonian about half wild in ecstasy. She loved the way Kal arched up, trying to entice more of the kisses, while Bruce drew away as if in a dance.

It made her blood thrum with desire, and she watched, patiently, as she waited for just the right moment to join in. The more she waited, the hotter the fire would burn, and the better the release after it all. While she waited, she swirled her oiled hand around the device she had brought for this night's pleasure, thinking of what was yet to come.

`~`~`~`~`

Kal loved the way Bruce performed, pleasing their woman by the display of his sensuous nature. It was always so good to share these moments with Diana, as if some of Dick's showmanship had rubbed off on Bruce. 

Still, he thought he'd go nearly mad with hunger as Bruce moved lower with his kisses, never lingering quite long enough in any one spot to make Kal's nerves find any relief from the need growing inside him.

"Bruce, please....by Rao, stop teasing me!" he demanded, bucking his hips insistently up toward the human he loved and desired so strongly.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce looked up at the alien, eyes half-lidded in pleasure at the way Kal was demanding more, before he dipped his head down and gave in to those wishes. His mouth wrapped first around the head of Kal's shaft, then he slid down, sucking and licking the whole while. Focused as he was on pleasing Kal, he still heard Diana's approach, and could only shiver as he hollowed out his mouth around Kal a little more.

The feeling of her fingertip circling his opening made Bruce shudder almost violently. It was something he had discussed with her, but to have it about to happen made him half want to resist, to stop.

He trusted her, though. Trusted both of them. And he needed this. He wanted to please his male lover, yet still be taken, be made vulnerable all at once.

Diana's finger pressed in, reminding him that sometimes getting what was wanted was very possible. It just took a liberated pair of lovers.

`~`~`~`~`

Diana took her time, using her fingers that were quite slick with the lover's oil to open and stretch Bruce. She listened to Kal's breathy moans and pleas beneath their playboy lover. When she paused in her pursuit to look down, Kal's eyes were closed, his fingers tangled in the sheets of the bed, rather than risk clasping Bruce too tightly.

She slipped her fingers out of Bruce, amused at the almost plaintive, muffled sound, before shifting behind his kneeling form and pressing the well-oiled phallus to his opening, pressing only slightly.

`~`~`~`~`

Kal opened his eyes at that sound, looking down first at Bruce, at the way his cheeks hollowed out around Kal's own shaft. He then looked up and watched in a burst of sudden fierce desire as Bruce pushed his hips back, impaling himself on the phallus Diana had worn tonight just for Bruce's sake. Kal was certain there was nothing that would erase the sight from his mind any time soon. He reached down on the bed beside his lovers, and was very pleased when Bruce covered his hand with one of his own.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce felt the phallus slide fully inside his body, before Diana began to rock her hips. He had to grip Kal's hand tightly as she proved she knew male anatomy as well as she knew her own, because she was hitting the right spot with every slide. 

Kal felt tight, twitching against his tongue, and Bruce decided he wasn't going to prolong this. His mouth and throat went slack enough to let him take Kal's full length in, milking him for all he could. Diana, paying close attention, made sure to slide deep inside him just as Kal came with a wordless cry of pleasure, and Bruce's world went white in the haze of his own sudden climax.

It was as he came back to find himself cuddled between them that next time, Diana definitely got middle...and it would be as soon as he was recovered enough to make his mouth and hands work.


	2. What She Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two with Diana in the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't say it enough, but ilyena_sylph is the best beta when she is not my cowriter.

Diana finished cleaning the phallus, aware of both men taking care of their own clean up. She shivered with anticipation, even as she placed the device back in its box and turned to face the bed. She watched as Bruce decided how this was going to proceed and knew she was not going to be disappointed in the least.

"Diana," Bruce said in a deep, hungry rumble. "I think it is your turn." He laid on the bed, avoiding the mess of earlier, and beckoned her to come join him. 

"I can't wait," she answered him, letting her own desire make those words husky. She moved up onto the bed, but he stopped her from laying beside him by gesturing her further up.

"Hands on the headboard," he told her as she wound up kneeling over his mouth.

"Aphrodite's hair," she whispered as he wrapped his hands around her hips and drew her down to meet his mouth. 

"What about me?" Kal playfully asked.

"You have two hands," Diana suggested. "Make use of them."

"Yes ma'am," Kal answered, sliding up behind her, careful of how his weight settled above Bruce's torso. When Kal's lips found her shoulders, and his hands moved to her breasts, she closed her eyes in sybaritic delight. 

All of her focus turned away from the world, to just these two men. She felt Bruce's tongue work against her labia, against her clit, with rapture, while Kal's fingers massaged and tweaked her nipples. His sensuous massage of her breasts worked as a counterpoint to the stimulation Bruce was giving her, fanning the flames higher.

Her hands tightened slightly on the headboard; the metal did not protest -- a benefit of Bruce having ordered it with her and Kal in mind. She held on as the pleasure built, moving her hips slightly in response to what Bruce did. His tongue snaking inside her was a taste of ambrosia on her senses, and she moaned to show her appreciation. 

It was maddening, she decided, when she felt a small peak almost right there and Bruce stopped his attentions. At her growl for more, the infuriating man smirked, kissing the inside of her thigh instead.

"Middle," he reminded her, making her knees weak as she realized what he wanted.

"Diana?" Kal asked, to make certain she wanted what Bruce was suggesting. 

"Lubricant is beside the case," Diana told him for an answer, moving back along Bruce's body when Kal moved to get it. She leaned down to kiss Bruce when she could, savoring the way it tasted. He gave her control of the kiss, letting her extend it as long as she cared to even as her hips settled over his. Her slick slide against his cock wrested a moan from him, and she smiled into their kiss. 

Nor did she choose to prolong that tease, as Kal was prepping himself for her. She shifted just slightly, and felt as Bruce slid within her, both of them making a sound at the pleasure. Now she braced on his chest, moving slowly, her hair falling down around her shoulders now that she wasn't keeping her head tilted for Kal's kisses.

"Beautiful…" Kal breathed, momentarily drinking that sight in. He maneuvered to where he could be behind her but not hurt Bruce's legs, then slipped a lubricated hand along her backside. 

"Oh yes, Kal," Diana said softly as she felt him slip a finger within her. He was attentive to making certain she was well-slicked, using her motions to guide how he teased her with this.

"Ready?" he asked her when he felt her still her own motion.

"If she's not, I am," Bruce said, making Diana smile down at him.

"Yes."

She leaned forward over her pinned lover, and breathed slowly as Kal carefully entered her. It wasn't often she chose that style of loving, and to do it while Bruce was within her was brand new. However, Kal knew what he was doing, and Bruce was being perfectly still.

"Rao." Kal's body gloved to hers, his heat warming her back, and Diana all but shuddered at the feeling of being so full of her lovers. 

"Kal, you have to set the rhythm," Bruce commanded.

"I…" 

Diana almost smiled at their lover's body language, all confused, before he tentatively slid back. 

"Oh. Oh, that… that is…"

"So good," Diana answered at the friction of two cocks, separated only by her body.

"Not gonna last," Kal said as he rocked his hips, straining to keep his weight up and be careful.

"That's the point," Diana said, slipping her fingers down to add a little pressure to her clit. Bruce grunted, trying to hold back for her, she knew. 

When it hit, Kal was the one crying out first, but both Bruce and Diana joined him swiftly, collapsing in a very sated pile once all the shivers were over.

It had definitely been a night she wanted to remember.


End file.
